Statistical graphics are an integral part of the analysis and presentation of data. Rapid development in this field is evidenced by an extensive research literature and a host of new computer graphics technologies. The objective of this project is to draw from current literature and computer demonstrations in order to develop graphical methods for: (1) more effective statistical analysis particularly of multi-dimensional data sets and time-dependent variables; and (2) for more easily understood summaries in finished presentations.